hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hungary
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Hungary is a supporting character in Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime), most notably as a minor factor in the Axis Powers, the Holy Roman Empire and the House of Hapsburg. Most characters were given official human names from the years 2007 to 2008; Hungary recieved the name Elizabeta Héderváry (sometimes known as Elizaveta '''due to confusion from the Japanese-to-Hungarian translation, and it can also be typoed as Elizabeth due to the popular corresponding English name). Appearance Hungary has brown hair, fair skin and green eyes, and being one of the few female characters, is known to have imitated the appearance and have the general air of a male in her past. This has carried on into the present to some extent. Nowadays, however, she seems to embrace her feminine charm by growing her hair out to be long and slightly wavy, with softly curving bangs and a few flowers in it (which are either colored pink and yellow or orange, depending on the official work you look at) that are said to represent Lake Balaton. She’s normally shown in a greenish male military uniform with a matching beret, tall brown boots and black gloves, wielding a skillet. Character Summary Hungary is a very caring and reliable big-sister type of character, who has a love for cute things such as Tamagotchis and boys but can show a very strong and scary personality if provoked. Easily known as the manliest of characters in the series, Hungary can often be seen with a frying pan or skillet in case she needs to defend herself or Austria from Prussia and France. Her personality can turn a bit tomboyish and foul at times, going as far as to refer to herself in a masculine sense when excited (in the Japanese dialect) and crossdressing on a few occasions, but she’s still very hardworking and full of spirit. She’s also a bit of a ''fujoshi ''(a woman who is a fan of yaoi) and finds a solace of types in gay videos, even finding herself unable to react properly upon finding France trying to sexually harass Austria and the likes. Some of her hobbies include bathing in hotsprings, singing scary songs, and cleaning. As a child, being raised around all the other male nations lead Hungary to become confused about her gender. Thus, she grew up believing herself a male until her breast began to grow in, initially causing her to believe she had fallen ill. She would refer to herself as a “man” while talking to others and imitated the masculine speech patterns and lifestyle of her relative Magyar (or “Hun”), leading many others to confusion as well. As a child, Hungary would spend her days chasing horses on the plains with the nomads who had founder her. But after her population settled down, she was brought into an era filled with invasions and harsh treatment. After being taken in as a part of the Holy Roman Empire and the House of Hapsburg, she started to bond better with the other nations there, particularly Austria, as he was one of the few who would give her official respect. She later on went to protect him personally in cases such as the 7 Years’ War, and was shown to protect him from threats in other miscellaneous cases. Her relationships with Prussia and Romania were always rather rough and they still can’t seem to get along properly. She also became very good friends with Poland at one point, and stays attached to Italy after raising him. Some Hungarian sterotypes she portrays include: her all-around toughness, being a great fighter, her rather kind and welcoming nature, being a "cute" character, etc Relationships Austria Austria and Hungary were married at one point, but still seem to stay on relatively close relations in modern-day setting. Hungary was shown to be fond of Austria for a long time, even while she was under his rule as a part of the Holy Roman Empire, as he seemed to appreciate her better than the other nations would. Thus, she has been shown many times to be defending and sometimes even fawning over him. She sided strongly with Austria during the War of Austrian Succession strips, bringing 100,000 battle-ready soldiers to his aid, and was one of the few countries to stand against Germany’s requirement to annex Austria. She also loves listening to him play the piano. Hungary received a gift on Valentine’s Day as well, likely being one of the homemade gifts Austria had prepared earlier at Germany’s house. Being a very canonical pairing, Hungary and Austria make up a popular pairing usually known as “AusHun”. Germany Italy Liechtenstein Prussia Romania Romania and Hungary are rivals and enemies, and have been described as fighting like cats and dogs. Hungary also named her dogs after him, and they can be shipped together. Ukraine AU (Alternate Universe) Versions ''NOTE: A great deal of the information surrounding the AU versions of this character are purely fanon ideas - headcanons, if you will. Little official information has been given on the alternate universes; please do not believe any of the details not stated to be confirmed as canon to be official.'' Read more on the alternative versions of Hungary, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom. '''Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!) Note: Although the prefix of "Nyo" more generally refers to females, the male version of Hungary still belongs to the Nyotalia universe and will thus take the title of Nyo! Hungary. Character Songs *Hatafutte Parade (Hungary)